Jason
by MyNameIsDominique
Summary: Yo sabia, yo antes sabia...


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia pertenece al Desafio "El Reto del Tarot" del foro "Hasta El Final de la Pradera

Ocho de copas: Un giro inesperado en la vida, un viaje hacia lo desconocido, dejar algo que nos entorpece tras, una búsqueda de significado.

"Yo antes sabía, antes comprendía en donde estaba, hacia donde iba. En el trabajo hace falta tener fe, fe en el perfil, creer en ti mismo. Después de lo de Sara no me siento seguro en casa, no me siento seguro en el trabajo y sin eso no me queda nada. Furla muerte de esa chica la última ficha en el dominó, la suspensión de Hotch por algo que era culpa mía, siento que la explicación no pueda ser mejor y no pueda tener más sentido pero, como ya he dicho, a estas alturas ya no entiendo nada. Lo siento"

Todos tenemos algún momento en nuestra vida que nos cambian, que nos marcan, que nos hacen quien somos. Los perfilador es de la UAC no son la excepción.

Si le preguntarán a Hotch por esos momentos, respondería que el día que conocía a Haley, el día que se enteró Jack venía en camino y la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

Si le preguntaran a Morgan diría que la muerte de su padre y su tiempo con Carl Buford.

Si le preguntarán a JJ diría que la muerte de su hermana y el conocer a Will.

Si le preguntarán a Emily respondería que sus días de infiltrada con Ian Doyle y su llegada a la UAC, más precisamente a ese equipo.

Si le preguntarán a Spencer, él pensaría más tiempo que los demás y finalmente respondería que el día que internó a su madre en el sanatorio Bennington.

Si le preguntarán a Elle Greenaway, tiempo atrás les habría dicho que el día que fue aceptada en la UAC, ahora diría que fue el momento en el que le dispararon.

Pero, si le preguntarán a Jason Gideon el diría que no podía escoger solo unos cuantos; su oficina llena de fotos de víctimas que habían encontrado con vida y salvado lo demostraba… se lo había dicho a García, de alguna manera todos ellos eran su familia. Eran personas que estaban marcadas y compartían dicha marca con el.

Pero, entonces había conocido a Frank.

Frank que había permanecido poco más de 30 años lejos del radar de la policía y el FBI.

Frank quien tenía más de 100 víctimas identificadas en su haber, todas ellas diseminadas por los distintos estados del país. Que había sido nombrado el asesino serial más prolífico.

Frank había cambiado su perspectiva al volver, al amenazar… al encontrar a Sarah y matarla.

Sarah, su Sarah… La persona que amaba, que quería proteger por sobre todas las cosas. Sarah, la que hacía sus días no tan oscuros y sus casos no tan terribles… estaba ahí, esperándole en la cabaña donde se reunían o en su departamento cuando el trabajo de ambos era por demás demandante, pero sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo alegre que les caracterizaba y su corazón ya no latía. Jason no volvería a ver aquellos ojos mirarle con amor, aquellos labios sonreírle con afecto, y aquel latido retumbando junto al suyo mientras bailaban alguna vieja balada.

Y escapó, persiguiendo a Frank junto a su equipo mientras los encargados del caso le perseguían a él. Tenía suerte de que su viejo amigo le hubiera ofrecido refugio en el Smithsonian, ahí junto con García tenía que encontrar a Frank, tenía que encontrar a Jane, tenía… tenía que proteger a su equipo como no pudo proteger a Sarah, tenía que proteger a aquellas personas que ya había salvado y cuyas vidas Frank volvía a amenazar.

Y lo hicieron aunque el final de Frank y Jane les doliera a todos, y comprendió por qué Elle Greenaway había disparado a aquel hombre y dejado la unidad… El ya no era la misma persona que había entrado décadas atrás, ni siquiera la misma persona que había vuelto hacía un par de años tras el desastre en Boston con el bombardero… ¿Quien era ahora el? Sin Sarah para recordarle la bondad del mundo, ya no tenía la respuesta.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó sus maletas, las subió en su automóvil y huyó, dejando solo una carta a Spencer. Su protegido y como otro hijo para él, los demás le comprendería o lo culparian, con el tiempo lo aceptarían, era al genio de la UAC a quien Gideon quería explicarse.

Después de todo era su culpa. Él había tomado malas decisiones creyendoles correctas y ahora solo esperaba que los demás le comprendan.

Había sido su decisión hacer una conferencia de prensa para buscar a el rey pescador, y el resultado había sido este disparandole a Elle. "Ella comprendera" le había dicho a Hotch mientras ambos esperaban en la sala de espera del hospital por noticias de la operación de elle.

"El comprendera, Reid comprenderá" se había dicho varias veces a sí mismo en la cocina de la casa de Hankel después ver al genio siendo torturado por Tobías en su personificación de Rafael.

Pero Sarah no estaba ahí para comprender, no estaba ahí para que él pudiera explicarle que las vidas de aquellos niños habían sido el motivo que Franck escapara. Sarah no estaba ahí para perdonarle, para comprenderlo… Y si Sarah ya no estaba ahí ¿Quién era el? ¿A quien protegía? ¿Porque lo hacía?

"-¿De viaje?

-ahm.. si

-¿A dónde te diriges?

-No lo se

-¿Como sabrás cuando llegues?

-Buena pregunta, buena pregunta.

Creo que solo busco otra vez la fe que tenía en la universidad, la fe que tenía cuando conocí a Sara y todo parecía estar bien, la fe en los finales felices"

Y tras unos años quizás había recuperado parte de sí mismo, las cafeterías de carretera donde se detenía ya no le parecían las mismas, era capaz de entablar pequeñas charlas con las camareras, de comer algo más sustancioso que un café; era capaz de volver a su cabaña donde los recuerdos de Sara ya no atormentaban tanto, ahora podía recordarle con una sonrisa.

Sonreía al recordar el lugar donde había bailado algunas noches, el sofá donde solía acostarse con una copa de vino y ver una buena película, incluso los recuerdos no tan placenteros le causaban una sonrisa, algunas discusiones que habían tenido.

Y quizá podría volver a ser el mismo de nuevo, pensó con una sonrisa mientras la fotografía de una joven en su cartera -un viejo caso no resuelto con su antiguo amigo y colega David Rossi- de cuyo caso se habían encontrado nuevas pistas.

Por él, por su equipo, por Sarah.


End file.
